


Up in Flames

by kodasvevo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Trauma, gay bois, idiots lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodasvevo/pseuds/kodasvevo
Summary: The world was at standstill. Firelord Ozai had been assassinated, by his own son, that the world knew nothing about.And he was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress... I had an idea and ran with it. Please tell me how you like it so far and if you guys have any suggestions!

According to legend, there was a boy born in the depth of winter. It’s a sign of weakness in the Fire Nation, to be born during the stillness of the cold, but this boy was anything but weak. His mother cradled him close to her chest while he took in his first breaths of life, and exhaled in cries. She shushed him, smiling down at her first born. When he opened his eyes, his father took one second to look at him before turning away. 

“He’s weak,” the father said, “He is no son of mine.”

The mother tried her hardest to convince her husband that he’s cold and needs a few moments. He would show his fire once he wasn’t freezing. The father didn’t agree. “You’ve birthed a weak child. Not one of my blood. You must dispose of this… treachery. He is no royal.” 

And Firelord Ozai killed his first born son. 

  
  


Two years later, Princess Azula was born. 

  
  
  
  


That was the legend, and what the people of the Fire Nation knew. Firelady Ursa had an affair and birthed a child that was not royal, so Firelord Ozai did his duties to rid the palace of such infidelity. The strong Fire Princess Azula was born after.

But legends are legends, always missing the full truth. 

The prince, Zuko he was named, didn’t die. He wasn’t executed or disposed of, he was saved. Firelady Ursa convinced her upset to let her keep her baby in solitude. Her child grew up by himself, in a cell disguised as a bedroom, only befriending the guards and his mother, and only saw the light of day a few times a year. He learned how to conjure fire at the age of 8, only being able to hold a small flame in his palm. 

At the age of 10, his mother never came back to visit him. The guards told him that one day, she just left. Never to be found in the palace, gone with the wind. 

“What do you mean?” Young Zuko had asked the guard. “She’s left, kid. She’s not coming back.” The guard said, not unkindly. That was the day that Zuko realized that he had been abandoned by both of his parents. 

For the following years, the guards tried to raise him, but also stayed loyal to their lord. Lin Wei taught him how to read. Daju taught him to write. Jaiza taught him to control his fire. At the age of 13, his uncle came to him for the first time in his entire life.

Zuko didn’t know who he was. He cowered in the corner of his room,  _ his cell _ , whimpering Daju’s name. Jaiza unlocked his door, walking in front of General Iroh. “Zuko,” She said sternly, “this is your uncle. He is General Iroh, the one Lin Wei told you about a while ago. I won’t let him bring harm to you.” 

Zuko nodded, distrust in his eyes as he looked at his uncle. “Prince Zuko,” Iroh said quietly, grief in his gaze. Zuko flinched. “I am no prince.” He whispered, his voice raw from not being used. Iroh gave him a sad look, “I am so sorry this has happened to you, Zuko.” Iroh said. 

Zuko looked away, curling in on himself. He was uncomfortable with this entire situation. A man he hasn’t ever met, related to his father is standing before him. If Zuko knows anything about his father’s bloodline, it’s that they’re cruel. 

“I’m here, Zuko.” Jaiza said softly, almost inaudible. He’s so grateful for that. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Zuko found himself saying, “There’s no reason to be sorry. You didn’t put me in here.” Iroh sat down on the floor, criss-cross, keeping his distances from the boy. “I know that. I also know that I could have prevented this. I could have taken you away.”

“I am weak, sir. I don’t think you’d have taken me. There’s no use in wondering about the what-ifs.” Zuko said, voice clipped. “Can I tell you something, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked. 

Zuko flinched. 

“I may be your father’s brother, but he is not family to me.” Iroh said, “I was the great general who took Ba Sing Se… now I am not. I don’t reign over that great city. I stay traveling, keeping a low profile. My life changed after my son, Lu Ten, died. My family outcast me as I grieved. If I had known… If I had been more present I would have seen the atrocities happening in my own home. For that, I am sorry.” 

After a few moments of silence, “My condolences to you.” Zuko said, and nothing more. 

“I want to break you out of here.” Iroh said, no hesitation in his voice. 

“What?” Jaiza and Zuko said in unison. “How?” 

“Your father is making plans. Dangerous plans. That means he is busy. While his attention is taken away from keeping you prisoner, we can get you out of here without being caught. Before then, I would like to teach you how to defend yourself.” Iroh explained.

“With all due respect, General, the guards watching over Zuko have taught him how to bend.” Jaiza said, disgruntled. Iroh smiled kindly to her, “I don’t doubt that at all. I believe him to be quite a proficient bender. But there are things he doesn’t know that are detrimental to his survival if he wishes to escape. Have any of you taught him to redirect lightning?” Iroh asked. 

Jaize shook her head. 

“Then I will.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Finding a way to train was gruelling. Despite Firelord Ozai being busy formulating his plans, there were still guards everywhere and servants filling the halls at every turn. Iroh had to make do with Zuko’s small room. 

“You must focus on your breathing, Prince Zuko.” Iroh chided softly. Zuko frowned, “Why do you keep calling me that?” 

“You are a prince. Ursa never once broke her promise to your father. The throne is your birth rate so I’m just addressing you by your true title.” Iroh explained. Jaiza frowned from the corner, but otherwise stayed silent. 

“I’m not used to it.” Zuko whispered. Iroh smiled sadly, “I know, Prince Zuko. And for that, I apologize.”

“...How come you aren’t Firelord? Isn’t it your birthright… since you’re older?” Zuko asked. Iroh sighed, “I guess we are due for a break, dear boy. Let me make us some tea while I tell you this story. I will be right back.” 

Iroh only left for a short amount of time to get his teapot and tea leaves, and we were back within ten minutes. He wore a calm, but somber look on his face. He began to brew their tea, “I was supposed to be Firelord, but my son died in combat.” He said, eyes focused on the heat of his palms that brew his tea. 

“My son was very dear to me. When he passed, I felt a part of myself pass with him. I was shaken with grief and despair and I felt hopeless. In the time of my grieving, Ozai went to our father and demanded that he take my place, since I was in no place to take the throne. I didn’t fight back. I should have.” Iroh explained. By the time he finished, he had finished steeping his tea, and opted to take a sip from his cup.

Zuko struggled to understand the story he was given. Iroh just… gave up? He supposes grief can do that to someone. Losing his mother just made him confused and angry though, not sad and full of grief. People are different, he decided. 

“I see.” Zuko reponds, accepting his own cup of tea. “It is your birthright, Prince Zuko, to inherit that throne. Do you want it?” Iroh asked. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko answered, “I just don’t want to be here right now.” He said honestly. Iroh gazed at him glumly, “I understand, Prince Zuko. Hopefully soon I can convince you to take the throne. I fear you’re the only one capable.” 

Zuko frowned. That wasn’t fair. He gets locked in this cell called a bedroom for almost two decades, isn’t allowed outside, his best friend is a royal guard, and this man walks into his life and says he has an obligation to save the nation that laughed at his downfall?

Fuck that. Zuko didn’t want that. He wanted out of this palace, out of this nation and he didn’t want to look back. He knew what he had to do too. 

“I don’t think you will, sir,” Zuko said quietly. 

  
  


It only takes a few weeks and much exercising before Iroh thinks he’s ready. Zuko has been taught to redirect lightning, he’s gained weight and muscle, and he has a spark in his eyes. Iroh also didn’t miss the two dao swords that hang on his walls. “The guards taught me how to use them.” Zuko had explained when Iroh was looking at them.

“So here’s what I have planned,” Iroh said, on the night of the escape, “Zuko and I will take the underground route while you three,” He said to the three guards, Lin Wei, Jaiza, and Daju, “keep the rest of the grounds occupied. I know this will cost you your jobs, so you are welcome to meet us in Ba Sing Se. I just believe it to be too dangerous to travel together. I will keep Zuko safe through the passage, and I trust you three to be trained well to protect each other.”

Zuko clenched his fists, “Please be safe,” he murmurs, “you’re all my family… And I don’t want tonight to be the last time I see you. So please be safe and meet us there, please?”

Jaize smiled softly, ruffling Zuko’s hair, “Of course, Zuko. We told you ages ago we will always be here for you.” Lin Wei nodded in agreement, “We love you.” She said. 

Daju wasn’t one to speak very often, but when it did it made Zuko’s heart flutter. Daju caressed Zuko’s face in his hands, meeting his gaze, “My boy,” Daju said, “I will see you on the other side. I know everything seems uncertain with our escape, but I promise you that we will all make it back to you.” Zuko’s eyes misted over as he nodded, “Okay, Daju.” 

Daju took a step back and they all took a breath. “I believe we should head out,” Jaiza said. She glanced at Zuko, “We will meet again” Zuko nodded, watching the people who raised him walk away with the possibility of never seeing them again. 

Zuko rubbed his eyes then looked at Iroh, “I’m ready to go.” Iroh patted his shoulder, “Okay, Prince Zuko. Let us go.”

Zuko grabbed his bag and his swords, and they were off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more xox


End file.
